House's drugs are not good for House
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Tal vez todo fue repentino... 'Y ahora qué' 'Nada...' CAP 7 FINAL ESTRENADO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Soy nueva aqui espero que les guste mi otro fic :3 (el primero era En secreto House)

lean esto antes de leer el fic:

**Negrita: Narración por House**

Normal: Diálogos

_Cursiva: Narración en 3ra persona_

_**************************************************_

**Bah, la importancia de la vida, es no ser como los demás quieren que tú seas, me pregunto, ¿Para qué? De todas maneras, jamás pensarán en tu persona un día completo, me parece algo idiota. Si pensase que las personas son inteligentes, terminaría convirtiéndome en un loco. Wow! ¿Acaso es que ya me llaman loco? Lo he escuchado un par de veces, y aún así, soy mejor que esos bastardos. A ellos no les interesa si algún día yo caigo, ¿Por qué debería yo interesarme en ellos? Oh no, aquí viene la bruja maligna, entre paréntesis, JEFA.**

-¿Tú no tenías consultas hoy, Dr. House?

-Vaya… olvidé poner eso en mi lista de tareas diarias.

-Haz tu trabajo, porque yo no quiero defenderte en reuniones porque tú eres un bueno para nada.

-Oh vamos… soy tu mejor recurso en este hospital. ¿Qué harías tú y los demás sin mí?

-Muchas otras cosas que por tu culpa, no podemos hacer. – Da media vuelta y me deja hablando solo.

-Podría hacer bien mi trabajo si el canal de Play boy estuviese en el cable del hospital! – Le grito haciendo notar mi presencia, claro, todos la notan.

**Maravilloso, la jefa no quiere escuchar mis agradables y respetuosas sugerencias sobre el trato que mantiene con sus doctores, valla decana de medicina, aunque… desde aquí, hay una buena vista, y no es porque la estoy mirando mientras ella está de espalda. **

**Esa pequeña visión al mundo 'Cuddy' me dice que debo tragar mis queridas pastillas 'no drogas' llamadas Vicodín. **

**Mantener esta caminata de la puerta del hospital hasta mi oficina cansa, mejor tomaré mi merecido ascensor. ****Valla, ****pero que veo, es mi amiguito 'Jimmy', buen tipo, me cae bien, aunque a veces me gustaría pegarle hasta matarlo con mi bastón llamado 'Pequeño Greg', también un buen sujeto.**

-Hola House, lindo bastón, ¿Es nuevo? – Dice Wilson con su enorme ingenuidad.

-¿Se nota? Se llama Greg… ya sabes, en honor a su padre.

-Lindo… nombre… - Dice apartando la vista de la mía, sólo para decir con la mirada que soy un loco.

-Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – Dice esperando alguna respuesta inteligente, aunque sabe que no la tendrá.

-Porque hoy es el final de mi novela favorita, creo que la protagonista está embarazada de gemelos – La puerta del ascensor se abre – Bien pequeño Jimmy, Greg y yo tenemos 'trabajo' que hacer – House camina a su velocidad hasta su oficina.

-Sí… trabajo… - Suspira y la puerta se cierra.

**Vaya tipo, pobre Greg. ¿Te han tratado mal?, no te preocupes, papá te va a cuidar muy bien y no dejará que ningún niño ingenuo te haga daño. Pero qué ven mis ojitos, son mis queridos 'patitos'.**

-Hola equipo, la jefa me mandó a hacer trabajo, al parecer quiere que lo termine luego porque quiere tener sexo conmigo.

-Hola House… - Dice Foreman evadiendo el comentario, mientras servía café y me ofrece.

-No es por ser racista pero… no me gusta el café 'negro'.

-Oh… bien, si no quieres – Se lo toma.

**Wow, realmente no entiendo como a alguien le puede gustar el café negro, es tan… oscuro, no lo sé, el color oscuro no me inspira confianza.**

-Bien, terminemos esto, hoy tengo partida de póker con Wilson y no quiero dejar de ganarle. ¿Qué hace que la paciente presente alucinaciones, mareos y vómitos?

-Podría ser alguna fractura craneal y… - Dice Cameron.

-ABURRIDO – La interrumpo.

-Traumatismo encéfalo craneal – Dice Chase.

-Tendría shock hipovolémico y no lo presenta – Recalca Foreman.

-Pero no se da en todos los casos, a veces sólo llega a presentar en mareos – Dice Cameron.

-Pero no explicaría las alucinaciones, hagan una resonancia magnética, busquen inflamaciones y algún traumatismo – Les ordeno, se paran y van a hacer los chequeos.

_De pronto, mientras House caminaba hacia el ascensor, sus ojos empezaban a darle vueltas, no controlaba la noción del tiempo, sus minutos se hacían segundos__, todo empezaba temblarle, primero era el suelo, luego las paredes, y luego sus manos, su bastón no le era suficiente para mantenerse en pie, su problema ahora, no eran sus dolores, ahora era uno diferente. Se apoyaba en la pared intentando estabilizarse, pero le era algo imposible, pierde la conciencia y cae al piso de frente, fue una caída fatal realmente._

_*********************************************_

_continuará..._

_espero que les guste ^^  
dejen reviews! quiero saber sus opiniones y SUGERENCIAS ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cáp. 2_

_Despierta lentamente en una cama, al parecer luego de 3 horas, estaba en una sala de hospital, la conocía perfectamente. No podía moverse bien y le dolía el rostro. A su lado, se encontraba una figura femenina, era Cuddy._

**Uhm… me duele… todo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Me siento mareado, esto es… una sala del hospital, pero ¿Por qué? Si no estoy enfermo, no me acuerdo de nada, maldición…**

¿Cómo estás House?

Estoy… algo mareado. ¿Qué pasó?

Te desmayaste, te caíste de frente y rompiste tu nariz. Necesitas descansar y además, debemos saber por qué te desmayaste.

Estoy bien, sólo mi nariz está…

No es normal que te desmayes porque sí. ¿Acaso estás…? – No la dejo continuar y le interrumpo.

Sí, me descubriste… estoy embarazado de Wilson.

No… no creo eso, lo que quería decir, era que quizá estés tomando otras drogas.

No creo que la cerveza fuera una droga, pero si quieres que te diga que sí… entonces sí.

Haré una prueba de tóxicos de orina.

No! Ni loco dejaré que me metas un catéter por el…

Entiendo! Pero es algo que debemos hacer House… es por tu bien.

No, es porque quieres verme el…

No es eso House. Piénsalo un rato – Se va de la sala.

**¿Un catéter? No, eso duele mucho, y no porque sea Cuddy quien me lo esté poniendo dolerá menos, podría ser una pequeña distracción en el mundo 'Cuddy', pero no será suficiente… Auch… me siento algo mareado, de seguro… es… la fractura.**

**Me aburro… me aburro… y triple: me aburro. No pensé que el hospital fuera TAN aburrido, quiero mis vicodinas y las necesito ahora, necesito muchas cosas, necesito mis diagnósticos, mis píldoras y mi porno.**

¿Lo pensaste? – Pregunta Cuddy al entrar.

Sí… pensé en mi porno, no me excitaba tanto, pero entraste tú y exploté. ¿Quieres ver?

Sí, y así aprovecharía de ponerte el catéter.

Entonces… no… vete si no tienes píldoras.

¿Para qué? Estás con morfina, no deberías sentir dolores… ¿Te duele la pierna?

No… es mi… cabeza… y mi nariz…

No debería dolerte la cabeza, déjame ver. – Le da un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Auch! ¿Quieres matarme? – Se soba la cabeza

No lo hice fuerte… debemos sacarte otra radiografía…

Bien, pero háganlo rápido.

_House es llevado a la sala de rayos x, le sacan la radiografía, y dan cuenta sólo de su fractura de hueso nasal y cigomático. Aunque se revelaron algunos fragmentos de hueso, dentro de la fractura nasal, eso pudo haber estado relacionado con los dolores de cabeza no neurálgicos. _

_Los fragmentos pudieron haberse alojado dentro de algún músculo cercano al orbicular de los párpados, causando alguna molestia, algo no tan perjudicial, pero aún así deberían ser removidos quirúrgicamente._

¿Qué reveló la radiografía?

Sólo se reveló otra fractura cigomática y algunos fragmentos de hueso incrustados en tu frente. Podría ser el causante de tus dolores.

Remuévanlos… - Dice House sin ánimo alguno.

Sé que estás con dolor… pero debes resistir…

Quiero ir al baño.

Descansa… te pondré un catéter…

Eres una mujer inteligente, ¿entiendes el concepto de NO?

Está bien, es tu problema.

Ayúdame… no puedo caminar bien porque me mareo fácilmente.

Bien… - Cuddy lo lleva hasta el baño de hombres, mientras ayudaba a House. Llegan allá y lo suelta – Bien, apresúrate.

¿Crees que entraré allá solo y que quizá me caiga y me rompa otro hueso?

¿Crees que yo entraré contigo al baño de hombres?

Sí, ahora acompáñame – Cuddy entra con él.

Apresúrate.

Déjame apoyarme en tu hombro.

Bien… hazlo, no te preocupes, no miraré.

Será… mejor que mires…

No!

Sí! – Cuddy mira y se sorprende- ¿Es normal que orine sangre?

No…


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3

_Cuddy algo asustada, lleva a House a hacerse una resonancia magnética. Ella sabía que su riñón estaba fallando. House estaba inconciente, mediante la orina eliminó mucha sangre y se sentía muy cansado. Luego, es llevado UCI, bajo cargo de Cuddy._

**Aún siento mareos… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo soy tan bueno con las personas, las trato tan bien, no merezco este trato. Ahí viene Cuddy… rayos… estoy tan mal, ni si quiera tengo ganas de ponerle algún sobrenombre como… no se me ocurre nada…**

Tu riñón falla House… - Decía ella alterada y nerviosa.

No me digas…

**Cuddy es tan… ingenua… así es más sexy. **

Te ves… algo… acalorado. ¿Qué pasa? – Miraba su rostro con preocupación.

Nada… - House sólo cerraba sus ojos. Su fiebre le estaba empeorando.

Estás ardiendo! – Cuddy va a un mueble por el termómetro.

Tú también… - House estaba delirando.

_Cuddy le toma la temperatura. Estaba sorprendida, su temperatura llegaba a los 40º C. Era normal que estuviera delirando._

Debo… darte un baño de hielo… - le ayudaba a pararse e ir a darle el baño de hielo.

Mami… ya me bañé ayer… - continuaba diciendo delirios.

_Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que parar. _

_Cuddy metió a House a bañarse con hielo, esperando que su temperatura bajara, aunque sea un poco. _

_Luego de unas horas, la temperatura de House logró estabilizarse un poco. El termómetro marcaba 38º, era hora de sacarlo y dejarlo en la habitación algo aireada para descansar._

¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Decía Cuddy mientras tomaba la mano de House y lo miraba algo preocupada.

Mejor que antes… - House estaba algo asustado, lo admitía. Se agarra fuertemente de la mano de Cuddy.

**No me gustaría soltarle la mano nunca…es tan suave y llena de comprensión y yo… ¿Pero qué boberías estoy diciendo? Yo no soy un sentimental, eso es para mujeres y travestís.**

Estaré aquí si me necesitas… ahora duerme un rato. Necesito a mi nefrólogo vivo – Decía Cuddy con su sonrisa alegre tan común. Tomaba la mano de House suavemente.

Te necesito… - Decía House. Acariciando la mano de Cuddy tan suave como ella lo hacía y cierra sus ojos intentando dormir, para evitar ese dolor.

_Estuvo así toda la tarde, con dolor, con algo insoportable. No se imaginó en una cama de hospital rogando para que Cuddy le quitara su dolor__ y le tomara su mano para aliviar su sufrimiento, no, él era un hombre con poder que nadie podía vencerlo, pero ahora, rogaba por algo de morfina. No tenía energías ni si quiera para bromear con Cuddy o alguien que viera pasar, para nada, daba lástima echarle una mirada._

**¿Por qué está conmigo? Quizá esté preocupada por mí, más de lo que yo creo. Aunque… no la quiero lejos, necesito que esté aquí.**

_House abre sus ojos por un momento, aún descansando, la miraba un rato, permanecía todo en silencio profundo, sólo se hablaban con sus miradas. House decide romper ese incómodo, pero acogedor silencio._

- ¿Pretendes quedarte aquí hasta que mejore o muera? – La miraba de reojo.

- Sólo estoy cuidándote, si quieres me voy.

- No hace falta… te necesito ahora… - Desviaba su mirada de la de ella, no quería verse vulnerable ante un comentario tan 'cursi'.

- Sé qué estás pensando House… - Intentaba buscarle la mirada. Acaricia su cabello intentando calmarlo.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces dime que pienso – Le responde con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Estás pensando que me necesitas pero no quieres decirlo tan directo porque te verías cursi, ¿No?

- Mmm, casi, pero no. Estaba pensando en como Foreman podía ser tan negro, pero creo que es una pregunta algo difícil – Decía evadiendo el tema.

- Claro… espérame, ya vuelvo – Cuddy se va de la habitación.

**Que buena vista, eh… me encanta entrar en el mundo Cuddy, es relajante, y hay una Cuddy stripper, otra de secundaria y otra… Oh por dios! Es maravilloso ese mundo…**

_Mientras House seguía en el mundo Cuddy, empezó a marearse un poco, su respiración se agitaba de a poco, pero bruscamente, golpeaba la cama por la desesperación. Empieza a vomitar sangre, tenía una hemorragia, luego cae desmayado. Estaba empezando a fibrilar. _


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Y esto? Conozco este lugar… es blanco… es un autobús, no siento dolor en mi cuerpo, ¿Será acaso…?**

- Es demasiado pronto para verte aquí…

- Estoy muerto… ¿Otra vez?

- Casi…

_Miraba hacia todas partes, como si buscase alguna salida a aquello que tenía una salida en frente, pero que él, de algún modo rechaza, quería estar ahí un rato. Tal vez ya era su hora de partir, y que sus últimas palabras escuchadas fueron 'Claro, espérame, ya vuelvo'. Era una historia deprimente, pero a lo mejor, él debía estar en ese lugar. Ya estuvo ahí una vez, así que sabía perfectamente como tomar los dos caminos: Camino de vida y Camino de muerte. No le temía a ninguno de los dos caminos, le daba lo mismo escoger uno, sin embargo, algo, por dentro le decía y le repetía dos y tres veces que debía escoger el de vida, ¿Para qué? Eso también se lo preguntaba a él mismo. Pensaba que no tenía que hacer nada en la vida, entonces, ¿Para qué volver? Si según él, no había propósito alguno para volver._

¿Te estás cuestionando?

¿Qué? – Pregunta exaltado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

No sabes si volver… no tienes mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué no?

Aún sigues fibrilando.

Tengo un par de segundos… nos vemos Amber…

_Los signos vitales de House empezaban a aumentar, había vuelto a vivir, y ni si quiera él sabía si hacerlo. De seguro, no iba a ser tan deprimente su partida, pero sí, muy doloroso para Cuddy y Wilson, se les habría partido el alma a ambos._

_House por fin abrió sus ojos, tal vez, luego de 4 horas. Estaba muy agotado, se sentía muy mal y adolorido. Cuddy estaba a su lado, con Wilson, claro. La mira unos segundos._

- Pensé… que te habíamos perdido… - Cuddy sollozaba.

- No me perdí… aún sigo aquí… - Cerraba sus ojos.

- Ya habíamos pedido un carro funerario… - Decía Wilson entre suspiros.

- Quizá aún sirva… - House mira a Cuddy un rato – Me das lástima…

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta exaltada - ¿Porque estoy preocupada por ti? – Decía casi al tono de gritarle.

- No tenías que ponerte histérica, ¿Ves lo que produce el embarazo? – Le sonríe House.

- No estoy embarazada…

- Cuddy… tengo un amigo que es doctor, no habla muy bien nuestro idioma… pero es muy buen diagnósta – Dice Wilson sugiriéndole.

- ¿Qué idioma habla? – Pregunta House interesado.

- Alemán…

_Luego de unas tres horas, el doctor alemán llega. Residía en Nueva Yérsey por unos meses, así que llegó rápido. Inmediatamente leyó el historial de House, y fue a su habitación a verlo._

Hallo! Mein Name ist Dr. Nichsël – Decía el alemán. (Hola, mi nombre es Dr. Nichsël)

_Todos se miraban las caras como si buscaran alguna definición a lo que estuviera diciendo. Se creían ignorantes en esa situación._

Te dije que era mala idea traerlo! – Decía Cuddy alterada a Wilson.

No dijiste nada…

Guten Tag bin ich Dr House, nett, Sie zu treffen – Dice House. Mirada atónita instantánea de todos. (Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. House, un gusto)

Gut bin ich dabei, Sie zu heilen, und Sie sind dabei, besser zu sein! – Responde el doctor alemán. (Bien, vi tu archivo, te curaremos, y estarás bien)

Dank Sie – Responde House. (Gracias)

¿Sabes… qué rayos es esto Wilson? ¿Cómo es que te hiciste amigo? – Dice Cuddy sorprendida.

Un traductor…

Sie sterben fast heute, es war, weil Sie ein inneres Bluten, und auch hatten, haben Sie Nierenversagen, dizzies, Recht? – Le pregunta el alemán a House. (Hoy casi moriste, esto fue causa de una hemorragia interna, también tienes deficiencia renal y mareos, ¿verdad?)

Ja… - House mira a Cuddy con cara de ganador. El alemán se da cuenta. (Sí…)

Wer ist sie? (¿Quién es ella?)

Sie ist... ein Arzt... encharge meines Falles, warum? – Decía House notando el tono de pregunta del alemán. (Ella es… una doctora… encargada de mi caso, ¿Por qué?

Nichts ... ich, obwohl sie Ihre Freundin oder etwas ist (Nada… pensé que era tu novia o algo)

Fast... Sie mag mich! – Responde House feliz. (Casi… Le gusto!)

Wilson, no sé de que va esta conversación, pero por el tono de House, no me gusta mucho – Dice Cuddy preocupada, sabía que hablaban de ella.

Sie sind komisch, gut muß ich etwas Test tun, und ich werde zurückkommen, Sie sehen – Dice el alemán, y se va al laboratorio. (Eres divertido, bien, debo hacer algunas pruebas y volveré, nos vemos)

No me dijiste que hablabas alemán House – Dice Cuddy acercándose, realmente estaba sorprendida.

**Espero que no te enteres de lo que hablemos jefa, wow, en estos momentos me gustaría ir al mundo Cuddy…**

Hablo mucho más de lo que piensas jefa… - Dice House mientras miraba muy notablemente el busto de Cuddy.

Iré… a hacer pruebas con el doctor Hitler… - Dice Cuddy sin acordarse del nombre, obviamente lo dijo con cara sarcástica.

Ja, Herr, Hitler! – Grita House mientras Cuddy se va.

_El doctor Nichsël, y la doctora Cuddy, hacían todas las pruebas posibles, prueba de tóxicos, de lupus, cualquier enfermedad inmunológica, pero lamentablemente todas salían negativas, se les estaba haciendo muy difícil, sin la ayuda de House, era indispensable realmente, no lo admitían, pero era la verdad, lo necesitaban, y urgente._

_Wilson se había quedado con House en la habitación, viendo TV, que más, si estaban viendo la lucha libre. Veían como un luchador le pegaba con una silla a otro._

- Deberíamos intentarlo algún día, ¿No crees? – Dice House divertido e imaginándose con una silla pegándole a Wilson.

- Claro… quedarías más lisiado que ahora…

- ¿Y crees que tú ganarás?

- Pues… te gano en competencias de correr…

- No si atravieso tu cráneo con mi bastón…

_En la noche, Wilson, Nichël, y Cuddy se habían ido a sus casas a descansar, como House se encontraba estable, pensaron que nada malo podría ocurrir en plena madrugada.  
House dormía tranquilamente, pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir seguido, despierta, mirando hacia todas partes, cerraba sus ojos en señal de dolor intenso; esta vez, era su estómago. Se giraba hacia todos lados, intentando calmarse, sudaba de tanta desesperación. En ese momento, estaba frito, no había nadie en el pasillo. Se levanta de su cama, y camina por los pasillos esperando encontrar a alguna enfermera o doctor. Camina hacia cualquier lado, hasta que tropieza con Cameron._

_-_ ¿House? ¿Por qué estás fuera de tu cuarto? – Dice Cameron corriendo a verlo.

- Ayúdame Cameron… - Decía casi en un susurro, no soportaba más el dolor.

- Tranquílo, dime qué te duele… - Dice Cameron, le levanta la cabeza a House, y lo mira con horror, estaba sangrando por la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp. 5.

_Cameron lleva a House a su habitación, procurando su seguridad, además, debía de ser atendido inmediatamente. Enfermeras ayudaron a Cameron a inyectarle antibióticos a House, además de regularle la morfina. Más tarde, le hicieron una resonancia magnética. En ello, se revelaron heridas internas en los órganos, algo muy raro por cierto, debían hacerle transplante de riñón, hígado, y páncreas. _

_Al día siguiente, Cameron debía presentarle informes a Cuddy sobre el transplante de órganos para House, lamentablemente, no iba a ser fácil; los del comité de transplantes, no estaban de acuerdo en hacerle un transplante múltiple a un doctor drogadicto. Cuddy y Wilson explicaron el por qué del transplante para House inmediato, pero el comité se negó a ponerlo como un paciente prioritario, pues no estaba agonizando. Sin poder hacer nada, Wilson y Cuddy salieron de la sala de juntas, maldiciendo al comité. Van hacia la habitación de House. Él estaba ahí, durmiendo, sus signos vitales estaban muy bajos, sabían que el transplante podía demorar entre 2 semanas y…pues, tiempo indefinido. Minutos después, House despierta muy cansado y adolorido, mira sus rostros adivinando en seguida lo que pasó._

**- **…O tuvieron mal sexo o algo pasó… - Los miraba de reojo, algo preocupado.

- Fue… lo del comité de transplantes… no quisieron ponerte como prioridad… - Dice Wilson cabeza baja y algo apenado.

- No se preocupen, ya iré a visitarlos en sus casas un poco más pálido – Dice House con sarcasmo.

_Cuddy miró a House fulminante, y se dirigió hasta él, cosa que le asustó un poco a decir verdad. Lo miró, y le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza._

- Auch… - Reclama House con cara de perro asustado.

- No me hagas creer que te vas a morir House… - Dice Cuddy triste por su comentario, sabía que posiblemente pasaría.

**Creo… que no debí haberlo dicho frente a ella… no lo sé, últimamente ha estado tan deprimida a mi lado… tal vez ya está cansada de verme así… si el pecador no va a iglesia… la iglesia irá al pecador…**

- Déjame hacer los análisis… - Dice House con mirada fría.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dice Wilson intrigado.

- Quiero revisar los análisis, ver las radiografías, ver resultados de biopsias! – Reclama House con voz alta.

- Ni hablar, quédate en cama House! – Le grita Wilson desde la puerta.

- Yo soy el único que puede diagnosticarme! – House alza la voz.

- Basta… - Dice Cuddy relajada.

_Cuddy se dirige hasta la gaveta de medicinas, saca una jeringa, y con ayuda de Wilson para detenerlo, le inyecta anestesia general vía intravenosa. House se agita un poco, se enfada con ella y en pocos segundos se duerme._

¿Para qué… hiciste eso? – Dice Wilson sorprendido.

Porque es terco y sé que se levantará cuando no lo veamos… tuve que relajarlo de algún modo.

Interesante… - Suspira Wilson - ¿Quieres almorzar? – Invita.

Claro… - Cuddy se va con Wilson.

_Cuddy y Wilson se van, y dejan a House sedado, sabían perfectamente que si se quedaba solo y despierto, iba a cometer alguna locura. House despierta al cabo de aproximadamente 5 horas, estaba oscureciendo, y estaba solo. Mira a su alrededor un rato y entra el doctor Nichsël._

_- Wie fühlen Sie sich? – Pregunta Nichsël cerrando la puerta y dejando el expediente de House en su cama. (¿Cómo te haz sentido?)_

_- Als eine Scheiße... – Suspira House sin más que decir. (Horrible…)_

_- Wir fanden ... das... – Suspira mientras le muestra un frasco con un líquido rojo. (Encontramos… esto)_

_- Was ist das? – Pregunta señalando el frasco. (¿Qué es eso?)_

_- Es ist ... Blut mit Säure... – Dice con su mirada al suelo, suspirando. (Es… sangre con ácido) - Die Sache ist ..., warum dort Säure in Ihrem Blut ist?- Lo mira enojado. (La cosa es… ¿Por qué hay ácido en tu sangre?) - Jedoch ... müssen wir bekräftigen, wenn es Säure ist... (Como sea… debemos corroborarlo)_

_- Ich ... weiß nicht... – Dice intrigado. Miraba hacia todas partes buscando respuesta. (No lo sé…)_

_- Gut ... muß ich das Cuddy geben, sie muß es wissen. – Se da la vuelta y se va de la habitación. (Bien…tengo que entregarle esto a Cuddy…)_

_- Ja… - Dice House resignado. (Sí…)_

**No recuerdo haberme inyectado ácido… no quiero suicidarme pero… si yo no me inyecté… ¿Quién más lo haría? Tampoco me he inyectado nada… bueno, tal vez, me inyecte morfina, pero eso es otra cosa, no creo que la morfina contuviera… ácido… **

_House mira a todos lados, totalmente asustado, si las pruebas realmente dieran positivo para ácido, está perdido. En el caso de que fuera ácido, no se podría separar de la sangre, pues el ácido está compuesto por Hidrógeno y Cloro, y el Hidrógeno no se puede separar de la sangre, es decir, el ácido ahora es parte de la sangre, y como los riñones fallan, no pueden purificar la sangre correctamente, no pueden hacer transfusión porque no falta sangre, y sacarle un litro es muy peligroso, además, que el comité no quiere darle el transplante._

_Estaba muy afligido, pasaba su mano por su rostro intentando tranquilizarse, ahora sí, lo admite, le tiene terror a la muerte. El sólo hecho de saber que no verá a nadie más, que no volverá al hospital y que no resolverá más casos, lo atemoriza._

_Cuddy llega a la habitación de House, ya había leído los registros de las pruebas, hicieron la corroboración y llegaba la hora de decirle a House el resultado de las pruebas._

_-_ Hola… - Dice Cuddy entrando tímidamente, se notaba la tristeza en su rostro.

- Hola… - Le responde House desganado, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Tengo… los resultados… de las pruebas de corroboración… - Dice Cuddy mirándolo fijo, suspira.

- Dímelos ya…

- Los resultados… - Cuddy no podía seguir, tenía miedo a lo siguiente. Tenía miedo de que si lo dijera, pasaría.

- Demonios! Ya dímelo! – Decía House alterado.

- Los… resultados… salió… positivo para… ácido… - Cuddy miraba hacia el suelo, no podía mirarlo a la cara y sale de la habitación rápidamente.

_House guardó silencio un momento, su mirada estaba en un punto fijo, nadie hace algún ruido, cerraba sus ojos, sabía que ese era su fin, era casi imposible que se salvara, más bien, imposible. Levanta su mirada y decide dormir._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Dejen sus reviews que son importantísimos para mi!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por sus reviews!! Pero nooooo, no me lograrán matar *o*!!!!

xDDD amo a House también, pero este, es mi fic ò_ó! xD

Cáp. 6

_En sus mentes no había ninguna palabra rondando, sólo pensaban ¿Qué haremos?. Las lágrimas se apoderaban del dulce rostro de Cuddy, de la sonrisa de Wilson, pero, ya no había más que hacer y sabían perfectamente que las lágrimas no solucionarían nada. Wilson fue con House, quién para olvidar sus miedos, jugaba con su PSP._

- ¿Cómo… estás? – Preguntaba Wilson temeroso.

- Estoy… - decía mientras se movía intentando jugar – intentando matar… - seguía concentrado en el juego – a esta estúpida ave! – House pierde el juego – Rayos Wilson, iba ganando! – Deja el PSP a un lado.

- House! Esto es serio! – Discutía Wilson.

- Entonces déjame olvidarlo 30 segundos! – Gritaba House enfurecido.

_Ambos se miran, Wilson se disculpaba con la mirada, y House lo entendía con la suya. No se decían palabra alguna, mas sus sentimientos salían al aire con sus miradas. Wilson mira hacia el piso unos segundos, lo mira a los ojos y se va sin decirle nada. House, por tanto, vuelve a tomar su PSP y se pone a jugar._

_El comité de transplantes organizó otra junta con Cuddy y Wilson, para explicarles que tomaron la decisión de darle prioridad a House. Cuddy al escuchar esto, se para del salón, ella sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de no saber el estado de House, aún así quería gritarles montones de cosas, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Les hecha una mirada fulminante y se va. Wilson la mira, le explica el asunto al comité y se va tras ella._

- Lisa! Espera! – Wilson la alcanza, también estaba triste, pero con lágrimas no solucionaba nada.

- No… no quiero… me siento mal! No sé qué hacer! Si llorar o reír, lanzarme al suelo o… hacer nada… - Cuddy se aferra al pecho de Wilson. Empieza a llorar, a preguntarse qué hacer o por qué tenía que pasar esto.

_Wilson ni si quiera sabía cómo darle ánimos, porque él también se sentía mal, pero algo le impedía llorar, no era orgullo, para nada, pero no sabía qué era. Caían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quizá era, porque no lo quería reconocer. Ella, en cambio, lloraba sin parar, era House quien va a morir, no otro paciente, era House…_

**No sé… qué hacer o decir… quiero vivir… quiero seguir arruinándole la vida a mis pacientes y a mi jefa con mis comentarios… tengo miedo… ¿Qué? ¿Yo, Gregory House, tengo miedo? No! Eso es remotamente imposible, una vez dije y juré no temerle a la vida ni a la muerte, no puedo temerle!**

_En la tarde, Cuddy entra a la habitación de House. El estaba durmiendo, no había ruido alguno, más que los de los signos vitales débiles de House, y los ruidos del viento. El primer sonido la desesperaba, a cada momento pensaba que iba a dejar de sonar, pero el segundo, la hacía olvidar su temor. Lo miró largo rato, acariciaba su tibio rostro, hasta que él despierta._

- Hola… - Dice Cuddy sonriéndole, con voz suave y mirada tierna, aunque por dentro quería llorar a mares.

- Hola… - Le responde con voz suave y débil.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Seguía acariciándolo. Sentía que era la última vez que lo podría hacer.

- Mal… pero… ya todo acabará… - Cierra sus ojos.

- Sí… - Cuddy estaba desesperada, quería llorarle encima. Ya aceptaba el hecho de que él iba a morir.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Dice House mientras llevaba su mano hasta la de Cuddy en su rostro. La toma y la acaricia, tal como ella lo hacía.

- ¿Qué importa…? - Suspiraba Cuddy.

- Cierto… - Sonreía falsamente - ¿Sabes… cuánto me queda? – La miró serio.

- No sé… tal vez… un día… dos como máximo… - Cierra sus ojos y caen lágrimas de sus ojos, no las soportó – pero… no me hagas recordarlo… - Le sonrió falsamente.

**¿Por qué llora? Yo la he hecho sufrir un montón de veces y ella… ¿Llora por mí?**

- Yo… - Dice Cuddy titubeante, pero no pudo decir más porque House la silenció.

- Silencio… no quiero escucharte… si me dirás lo que creo que dirás, prefiero que calles, te vas a herir… - Él era demasiado perspicaz, sabía exactamente la rutina de pre-muerte 'Yo… te amo'.

- ¿No quieres escucharlo…?

- No… Cuddy… me lo dirás porque sabes que moriré y podría ser tu última oportunidad… te herirás… ¿Qué ganas con decírmelo?

- Gano… escuchar tu respuesta… deseo saber lo que sientes… - Cuddy cierra sus ojos, tapa su rostro con sus manos y se va.

_House miro hacia un lado, como siempre lo hacía después de arruinarle la vida a Cuddy. Suspiró y volvió a subir su mirada, quería arrepentirse de eso, de todas maneras, a él no le iba a afectar._

_Levantó su brazo hacia su corazón, le estaba doliendo mucho, se agitaba demasiado, pero nadie notaba que algo le pasaba, no tenía ataque ni nada parecido. Toma el celular de Cuddy que se había quedado por ahí y llama a Wilson._

- ¿Sí Cuddy? – Contesta Wilson.

- Wilson! Soy House… ven… a mi habitación rápido! – Le corta.

- ¿Qué? – Wilson mira extrañado al celular, luego reacciona y corre hasta la habitación de House.

_Wilson entra exasperado a la habitación, miró a House un rato, y por un momento, pensó en una broma de House, pues, su presión estaba 'normal' para él, su pulso estaba bien, no había fibrilación, desmayo, sudor o gritos. House estaba sólo agarrándose el pecho, respirando por la boca._

_- _Hay… ¿Algo que quieras decirme? – Decía Wilson arqueando una ceja.

- Me duele el pecho… - House lo mira con una cara de perrito.

- Veamos… - Wilson revisa los latidos con el estetoscopio pero no había irregularidades. – Nada… mal…

- Debe haber algo mal… me duele mucho…

- ¿Qué tipo de dolor es?

- Quemaduras… - House se golpeaba el pecho con expresiones de dolor en su rostro.

- Creo que sé por qué…

_La razón del dolor de House era por su propia sangre, como pasa por el torrente sanguíneo, la infección mínima que causó el ácido en el corazón, fue atacada por los anticuerpos, que ahora está atacando a los glóbulos blancos, lo que genera una enfermedad auto inmune, parecida al VIH._

_Era ya de noche, sólo había ruidos de los vehículos de afuera, los pasos y voces de enfermeras, el golpeteo de la lluvia encima del techo, y otra vez, el molesto, los signos vitales de House, que no lo dejaban dormir. Quería ponerse a gritar, pensaba que en cualquier momento se detendría. Entra Cuddy._

- ¿Cómo te sientes…? – Pregunta Cuddy desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Ni te imaginas… - Cierra sus ojos.

_El ambiente les cayó pesado a ambos, sentían un cierto grado de separación desde la conversación de la tarde, aún así, seguían mirándose. Cuddy cortó ese silencio._

- ¿Me dejarías retomar la conversación de la tarde o quieres decirme cuán tonta soy al sentir esto? – Le dice Cuddy en tono cortante. House sólo se dedicó a mirarla asustado.

- … no sé…

- ¿Estás asustado…?

- … no sé… tal vez… - Quería decirlo, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo frente a ella.

- Te quiero… - Al fin Cuddy pudo decirlo.

- … - House no sabía si responderle o quedársele mirando como idiota.

- No es necesario que me respondas… - Cuddy le sonríe.

- … - La mira resignado a responder, de todas formas, no tendría que hacerse su novio – También… te quiero… - Cierra sus ojos.

Wiii terminé este capi *o* , falta poko para el final :3

Dejen sus reviews y sus maldiciones que sé que tirarán xDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa!! Graxias x sus comentarios ^^ realmente me llegan al alma ToT xDDD

Les traigo el 7mo capi espero que les guste ^^. Este es el esperado final xDDD

N/A: _**Negrita cursiva: Canciones**_

Cáp. 7

_Día siguiente, nueva mañana, nuevo día, nuevo trabajo. Cuddy llegaba rápido a la habitación de House, aprovechando que a esa hora no tenía trabajo urgente. Corre hasta la habitación de House pero… él no estaba ahí. Cuddy estaba algo alterada, pues, ¿Qué tal si algo le pasó? Va con alguna enfermera a preguntar._

_- _¿Haz visto al Dr. House? – Decía Cuddy desesperada.

- Sí… está en su oficina… - Dice la enfermera dejándola sola.

- ¿En su… oficina…? – Cuddy corre a la oficina de House.

_Cuddy mira hacia todos lados, y ahí estaba él, en su pequeño sillón, estaba ahí tocando su guitarra acústica. Se veía tan sereno, que Cuddy no entro y se quedó apoyada en la puerta, escuchando a House, al parecer, estaba cantando algo muy profundo…_

'_**Prison gates won't open up for me... and this hands and knees i'm crawling oh... i reach for you... well i'm terrified of this four walls... these iron bars can't hold my soul in. And all I need is you... come please i'm calling...**__**and all i scream for you... hurry i'm falling... show me what's it like to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right... and i'll show you what i can be, and say it for, say it to me, and i'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me...'**__ House interrumpió su triste melodía al notar la presencia de alguien, mira y nota que es Cuddy, le hace un gesto para que entre y deja su guitarra a un lado, sin pararse de su lugar, ambos se miran._

- Me preocupaste… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Dice Cuddy sentándose frente a él.

- Quería mi guitarra… - Dice jugueteando con sus dedos y mirando hacia abajo.

- Volvamos a tu habitación… no sé por qué te dejaron salir… - Cuddy lo llevaba de la mano a su habitación.

- Porque no soy tan fácil… - Le sonríe apretándole la mano, no quería soltarla.

_House permaneció la tarde en su habitación al lado de Cuddy, habían pasado una tarde divertida, al fin, Cuddy compartía con él su PSP, House contaba sus 'anécdotas', claro, un rato con Wilson también, no querían que esa tarde terminara, sabían que algo podría cambiar en pocos momentos, pero eso no podía estar en sus mentes, quería, más bien, debían mantenerse positivos y alegres, no amargarse por algo que aún no haya pasado, aunque sabían muy bien que su partida era un hecho inevitable, preferían compartir y recordar por siempre buenos momentos y no malas relaciones, como usualmente éstas eran._

_Casi al anochecer, Cuddy y Wilson habían ido a comer algo a la cafetería mientras House dormía un rato._

- No quiero que este día termine… - Reclamaba Cuddy jugueteando con la comida.

- Todo tiene un fin Lisa… - Suspiraba Wilson, también se sentía fatal.

- Pero… mientras se pueda… aprovecharé… - Dice Cuddy comiéndose el resto de comida suya y la de Wilson además. Da la vuelta y va con House.

- Hey! Eso… era mío… - Decía Wilson resignado. Había perdido su comida.

_Cuddy llega a la habitación de House con mirada baja, entra, lo ve dormido, intenta no hacer ruidos para no despertarlo, se veía muy tranquilo así. Se sentó a su lado, y lo miró largo rato hasta que el despertó._

- … - Cuddy suspiró, no sabía qué decirle.

- Me siento… cansado… - House colocaba su mano en su rostro.

- Lo sé… - Cuddy rodaba sus ojos por cualquier parte, pero no miraba a House, no era capaz de decirle lo mal que se sentía.

- No estés triste… - House decía con tono de consuelo.

- Es… difícil… - Cuddy sonreía falsamente. House lo notó instantáneamente.

- Me gustaría… tocar mi piano… - House cerraba sus ojos.

_Instantáneamente, luego de ese comentario, House empieza a mover sus dedos como si estuvieran encima de las teclas del piano, y haciendo sonidos con su voz imitando alguna melodía que recordara al momento. A Cuddy se le hacía muy triste esa melodía, y pensaba aún más en él. Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento, e intentaba disfrutar la imitada melodía. Ese momento se le hizo segundos, pero al mirar su reloj, ya habían pasado horas. Era tiempo de ir a casa, no podía dejar a su hija sola._

- Wow… cómo pasó el tiempo! – Exclamó Cuddy.

- ¿Te vas? – Preguntó House sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Sí… - Cuddy tomó la mano de House y la acarició.

_Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, no querían un final tan apresurado, querían más tiempo, querían más segundos, sabían que su adiós era inevitable. Hubo una lluvia de sentimientos en ese momento: tristeza, miedo, temor, enojo, confusión, impotencia, amargura, etc._

_Querían tener ese contacto eternamente, no deseaban tomarse de las manos o hablar más momentos, sólo querían verse, mirarse, sentir el aroma del otro, tratar de entenderse con una sola mirada. _

_En un desesperado intento de batallar con sus sentimientos, Lisa acercó su rostro al de House, sentía su tibio rostro, su aliento, su respiración, pero más importante, sentía el contacto de su boca con la de él. No quería dejar de besarlo, era algo…fantástico para ella. Era algo que no se repetiría nunca más. Ese momento traspasaba barreras incontrolables de sentimientos, pero sin embargo, sabían, que como había principio, también había fin. Cuddy saboreaba sus labios, cada milímetro de su boca, lo seguía besando tiernamente, pero, House decidió romper ese maravilloso momento, al sentir una lágrima de Cuddy en su rostro. La separa de él, la mira unos segundos y le seca las lágrimas con su mano._

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Dice House abrazándola.

- No… es nada… es sólo que… ya sabes… - Intentaba no llorar tanto, pero se sentía demasiado triste como para soportarlo.

- No me gusta verte llorando… ahora vete a casa… se te hará más tarde – Dice House intentando no verse tan vulnerable, no más que ella.

- Sí… - Cuddy lo mira nuevamente y le da un corto, pero tierno beso. Da la media vuelta y se va.

_Al irse Cuddy, House suspira durante unos segundos, su vida pasaba por su mente, nunca pensó dar tanta lástima como ahora. Y era aún más doloroso, porque sabía muy bien que no iba a vivir más de un día, que iba a dejarlo todo en menos de un día, que el tiempo se iba acortando cada vez más rápido. A decir verdad, él tenía miedo de abandonar todo. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la inesperada visita de Wilson, también, destrozado._

- ¿No estás durmiendo? – Dice Wilson acercándose a House.

- No puedo… - House miraba hacia el techo.

- No sé… cómo decirte qué siento… - Wilson traga saliva, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Adelante… no me reiré ni tampoco lo grabaré para subirlo a Youtube con el título 'Wilson acepta su homosexualidad' – Dice House sonriéndole, con su humor de siempre.

- … - Wilson ríe – Bien…

_Después de esas pequeñas carcajadas de ambos, Wilson abraza a House, él, entendió su mensaje. Wilson prefirió no decirle cómo se sentía, prefería demostrarlo con un gesto de cariño hacia él… hacia su mejor amigo, hacia quien le robaba comida en la cafetería, quien lo hacía interrumpir sus consultas médicas para hablar de algo sin sentido alguno. Le encantaría que algún día lo volviera a molestar con alguna mujer de afuera o del hospital. Se sentía devastado. Derramó lágrimas sobre House, no quería dejar pasar ese momento sin explicarle, aunque sea con gestos, que lo quería._

- Tranquilo… - Fue lo único que House atinó a decir en el momento. Después de todo, ¿Qué más iba a decir?

- Debo… irme… - Wilson secaba sus lágrimas.

- ¿Este es el adiós? – Preguntó House con mirada al suelo.

- Creo… - Wilson le da la mano a House y se da media vuelta.

_Wilson se va de su habitación. House vuelve a suspirar._

_A la mañana siguiente, Cuddy se levantó temprano, desayunó rápido y fue al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Llega a la habitación de House, ve su habitación ordenada, un par de enfermeras, pero no a House. _

_- _¿Dónde está el Dr. House? – Pregunta Cuddy asustada.

- Dra. Cuddy… lo sentimos pero… él falleció en la madrugada.

_Cuddy no asimiló esa oración con su idioma, lo repasó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, pero no pudo entenderla. Miraba hacia todos lados, pero no hallaba traducción a eso._

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Cuddy con voz entrecortada.

- Tuvo un paro respiratorio, le dimos oxígeno, pero no respondía a eso, su corazón dejó de latir, le aplicamos shock pero… de nada sirvió… - Termina de hablar y se van todas las enfermeras dejando a Cuddy sola.

_Cuddy giraba su mirada hacia todos lados, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, va a la cama donde estaba House, se sienta en ella y empieza a llorar. Se preguntaba mil y una cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Por qué tan repentino? No dejaba de llorar en el mismo lugar donde, pocas horas atrás lo besó y compartieron sentimientos._

_Wilson llega, y también se extraña el solo hecho de ver a Cuddy sola. Entra rápidamente y mira preocupado. Va con Cuddy y la hace mirar hacia atrás, la ve llorando, en inmediatamente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas._

- Quiero a House de vuelta!! Lo quiero aquí y ahora!!! – Gritaba Cuddy agarrándose del pecho de Wilson – Por favor Wilson… dime que él puede volver… - Cuddy sollozaba.

- No Cuddy… él… no va a volver… - Wilson abraza a Cuddy y también llora con ella. Era una pérdida muy dolorosa para ambos.

_Ese mismo día en la tarde, no había ruido alguno, todo era…diferente sin él, aunque era un ambiente más tranquilo, era mejor con él, sus diagnósticos, su adicción a los analgésicos y sus gritos, las quejas en contra de él por el trato de sus pacientes y los permisos para hacer procedimientos médicos insanos. Wilson llega a la oficina de Cuddy. Era un ambiente cortante._

- Deberíamos… avisarle a la madre de House… - Dice Wilson un poco más calmado, pero aún así, muy triste.

_Cuddy asiente con la cabeza, sin si quiera responderle con palabras y sin mirarlo, no estaba de humor como para mirar a alguien a la cara._

**¿Otra vez… el autobús? Esto ya es muy repetitivo!! Era emocionante venir acá la primera vez, pero la tercera, bah… eso ya es un chiste irónico sarcástico. **

… **¿Qué pasará ahora?... **

- Bienvenido… - Dice una mujer rubia a su lado. Sonriente.

- Lo arruiné… me inyecté una droga para el dolor sin saber que contenía HCl… - House mira a la mujer rubia con lágrimas en su rostro - ¿Y… ahora qué?

- Nada…

_La mirada de House, pasó de mirar a Amber, a mirar al vacío. 'Nada…' Sonaba mil veces a la vez en su mente. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a pensar _**'LO ARRUINÉ'.**

_Fin…_

Weno! Aquí está el final, espero que no me maten mientras duerma xDDD

Me costó mucho hacer este fic para ustedes! Así que más vale que lo disfruten!

N/A: La canción que cantó House se llama Saving me de Nickelback, y es muy triste

T-T y la coloqué aquí en este capi porque representa el miedo y la necesidad de ser salvado de House ^^

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
